battlefordreamislandfandomcom-20200222-history
Credits
__TOC__ :*not credited in the episode :**credited in video description Voice acting As of the latest episode: *Cary Huang as X, Tennis Ball, 8-Ball, Grassy, Bracelety, Ruby, Pin, Match, Marker, and Spongy *Michael Huang as Four, Robot Flower, Woody, Snowball, Donut, Eraser, Firey, Yellow Face, Coiny, Cloudy, Blocky, Book, Flower, Pencil, Pen, Bubble, Fries, Golf Ball, Loser, Puffball, and Leafy *Satomi Hinatsu as Black Hole, Basketball, Fanny, Saw, Bottle, Bomby, Balloony, Firey Jr., Gaty, Clock, and Ice Cube *Kenzie Bryant as Taco, Barf Bag, Bell, Cake, Needle, and TV *Sam Lee as Pie, Lollipop and Stapy *Cindy Jiang as Foldy and Pillow *Sabrina Barba as Lightning and Liy *Katherine Sun as Eggy and Naily *Thomas Chick as Tree *Graham Taylor as Gelatin *Adam Katz as Nickel Trivia * As of "Don't Dig Straight Down", Michael has composed all the music used in BFB. * As of "The Four is Lava", Satomi Hinatsu has animated for all episodes of BFB. * Kenzie Bryant is the only voice actor that writes BFB, aside from Michael, Cary, and Satomi. * As of now, "Questions Answered" and "The Liar Ball You Don't Want" are the only episodes that have one writer. * "The Liar Ball You Don't Want" and "This Episode Is About Basketball" are the only episodes to credit those who assisted in recommended character art. * "This Episode Is About Basketball" is a unique episode in several regards. ** It is the first episode to have "Audio" and "Editing" as a section on the chart. *** Subsequently, it is the first episode to have Amor Boretto and Maroue Reus credited. ** It's the first episode where Michael was neither involved in writing nor animation. ** It's the first episode where Kenzie Bryant is credited for animation. ** It's the first episode where neither of the Huang twins wrote. * "Enter The Exit" is the first BFB episode to include the C.G. section. ** "Enter The Exit" is also the first episode to have Maroue (a recruit from BFB 9) animate. * "What Do You Think of Roleplay?" is the first episode to have Maroue credited as "Dunkel Blau", Caedmon as "Scratch", Kenzie as "Pokey", and Cary as "Carykh". * "Return of the Rocket Ship" is the first BFB episode to include and credit Niall Burns. * From "Getting Teardrop to Talk" to "Fortunate Ben" the credits were layered behind the voice acting credits.File:BFB 5 credits screen.png However, as of "Four Goes Too Far" up until "What Do You Think of Roleplay?" the credits were layered in front of the voice acting credits.File:BFB 6 credits screen.png * "Don't Dig Straight Down" has both the largest animation and audio credited crew. ** It is the first episode to credit Cary, TopHatTheHat, Joseph Pak, and Allen Lee as animators (with the latter two being new crew additions altogether). ** It is also the first episode to credit TheEpicJames but not TopHatTheHat for additional character art. * "The Four is Lava" is the first episode include credits for backgrounds and thumbnail art. Gallery bfb1credit.PNG|"Getting Teardrop to Talk" bfb2credit.PNG|"Lick Your Way to Freedom" bfb3credit.PNG|"Why Would You Do This on a Swingset" bfb4credit.PNG|"Today's Very Special Episode" bfb5credit.PNG|"Fortunate Ben" bfb6credit.PNG|"Four Goes Too Far" bfb7credit.PNG|"The Liar Ball You Don't Want" bfb8credit.PNG|"Questions Answered" bfb9credit.PNG|"This Episode Is About Basketball" bfb10credit.PNG|"Enter the Exit" bfb11credit.PNG|"Get To The Top in 500 Steps" bfb12credit.PNG|"What Do You Think of Roleplay?" bfb13credit.png|"Return of the Rocket Ship" BFB 14 Credits.png|"Don't Dig Straight Down" BFB 15 Credits.PNG|"The Four is Lava" Sources Category:Lists Category:Battle for BFDI